La Fantasia hecha Realidad
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: Al leer una historia o al escuchar una parecen tan fuera de la realidad que creemos que solo son cuentos de hadas..pero..¿estas realmente seguro de que solo son cuento?, ellas creian que el pais de las maravillas era solo una fantasia, y ahora nuestras dos erizas se encuentran atrapadas en un mundo extraño y maravilloso -REGALO PARA TODAS MIS GUAPURAS


**Este es un regalo para todas mis guapuras!, en español para mis Friends Sony (Sonatika), Ely (Ely The Hedgehog), María (María Violet The Hedgehog), Shizu (Shizu Joky), Darky (Dark Rose Mouth), Lady (LadyCake´s), Aqua (BlueRosePegasus), Tarah (Tarah Zen G), Leoa (Leoa 94), Somer (Somer The Wolf), wild (Wild Wofl).**

**Espero que les guste guapas =^w^=**

**Nota: Este fic se creó basándose 33% en los libros de "Las Aventuras de Alice en el país de las maravillas" y "Atreves del espejo y lo que Alicia encontró allí" de Charles Lutwidge Dodgson mejor conocido como Lewis Carroll, y en las dos películas que Disney produjo juntando ambos libros….**

La luz del cálido sol iluminaba con delicadeza las verdes y fértiles praderas del hermoso y humilde pueblo de Green Hill, por uno de los senderos hechos de tierra, de unos 4 codos de anchura que estaba ubicado en medio de uno de los varios prados de cultivo de ese hermoso pueblo se encontraban caminando dos erizas hembras, las púas de una de las dos erizas era de un hermoso tono rosa pastel, sus iris brillantes de un hermoso verde entre aqua y jade, sus finos labios eran como fresas de temporada, y su delicada y aromática piel era semejante al color suave del interior del higo maduro, su vestimenta era un vestido corto hasta debajo de sus rodillas sencillo de tela lisa de cereza de temporada con un cierto pero casi invisible volumen de la cintura para abajo como se acostumbraba para los vestidos de las doncellas en aquella época y un delantal de cuerpo completo de color blanco, unos mallones blancos cubriendo sus finas y delicadas piernas, y un par de zapatillas cerezas brillantes de tacón de unos 4 centímetros de altura y con un moño del mismo color en las puntas de cada zapatilla, y un hermoso listo manzana adornando sus hermosas y cortas púas, y una gargantilla de color granada con pequeños diamantes incrustados, pero en el medio de este se encontraba una piedra preciosa parecida a la esmeralda de un hermoso color rojo que adornaba su delgado y fino cuello; las finas y delicadas púas de la segunda eriza parecían estar hechas del mas finísimo oro, sus iris brillantes eran más claros que el mismo mar infinito, su vestimenta era un vestido corto hasta debajo de sus rodillas sencillo de tela lisa azul mar con un cierto pero casi invisible volumen de la cintura para abajo como se acostumbraba para los vestidos de las doncellas en aquella época y un delantal de cuerpo completo de color blanco cubriéndola, unos mallones blancos cubriendo sus finas y delicadas piernas, y un par de zapatillas negras brillantes de tacón de unos 4 centímetros de altura sin adornos o algún tipo de lucro, en su fino cuello llevaba una gargantilla negra con incrustación de diamante y con una piedra preciosa en forma de esmeralda de color azul rey brillante, y un hermoso listón negro con adorno de moño rodeando sus largas púas doradas, las cuales llegaban hasta su cintura; cada eriza cargaba una pequeña canasta de palma que eran idénticas, pero cada una tenía un fino listón en su contorno del mismo color que el vestido de su propietaria para diferenciarlas, los rostros de ambas erizas estaban adornados de una fina sonrisa nostálgica y una mirada perdida en el occidente mientras un silencio sepultar las empezaba a rodear….

**-¿creareis que lo que dicen del conde Scourge sea cierto, o sean simples inventos de los celosos?-**Pronuncio la eriza rosa pastel mientras giraba un poco su rostro a su lado izquierdo para ver a su acompañante

**-¿qué te dice tu corazón Amy?-**Contesto su acompañante girando un poco su rostro asía la eriza rosa pastel-es tu compromiso después de todo, nuestra madre no debería obligarte a compartir tu vida con alguien que no ha ganado tu corazón

**-para voz es muy fácil pronunciarlo ya que nuestra madre no la a ofrecido a varón alguno María-**Pronuncio con un tono amargo y airado la eriza de nombre Amy

**-aun no me ha ofrecido a varón, ¿pero quién me dice o asegura que no lo hará en el banquete que se hará en honor del compromiso vos esta tarde?**-Pronuncio en aire triste y desolado la eriza de nombre María deteniendo su marcha al igual que su acompañante**-¿quién me lo asegura? ¿o quién le asegura a vos lo que dicen del conde Scourge?**

Amy no pudo evitar derramar un par de lágrimas cristalinas de sus ahora cristalinos y corrompidos ojos, se acercó delicadamente a la eriza de cabellos dorados rodeándola con su brazos al mismo tiempo que soltaba su canasta la cual al impactar en la tierra del sendero hiso que la mayoría de su contenido saliera, María correspondió el abrazo cálido de su compañera soltando también su canasta, la cual también perdió la mayoría de su contenido.

**-Ojala nuestra abuela estuviera aquí…ella hablaría con nuestra madre y la haría cambiar de opinión….**-Pronuncio Amy con un par de lágrimas amargas contenidas en sus ojos luchando por deslizarse en su suaves y delicadas mejillas al mismo tiempo que ella abrazaba más fuerte a su hermana gemela al recordar a su querida abuela materna….su abuela era una eriza rubia como el oro fino de iris cielo-mar como lo era su hermana menor, a pesar de su avanzada edad era una mujer aventurera, valiente, y llena de sueños y esperanzas, aun se acordaba cuando era pequeña y ella les contaba una de sus varias aventuras en un extraño, mágico y maravilloso mundo que solo al ver se podía decir que era un sueño, pero no era así, era tan real como uno mismo…aun recordaba como su madre le decía a su abuela que no les llenara la cabeza de cuentos de hadas, y esta le contestaba "_No son cuentos de hadas, cada aventura que cuento las viví en mi juventud, ¿Qué le paso a la niña que quería conocer este maravilloso mundo?", _lo cual irritaba a su madre, se separó lentamente de su hermana menor y le dedico una pequeña pero cálida sonrisa al mismo tiempo que una pequeña y amarga lagrima se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla derecha-** el sol avanza, y aun no estamos cerca de casa**

La joven eriza rubia solo asintió aun con tristeza en su corazón al pensar en tener que regresar a su hogar, en donde se encontraría su madre organizando aquel lujoso banquete en donde se revelaría ante la familia y amigos de esta el compromiso de la eriza rosa pastel, ambas hermanas disparejas se agacharon un poco al suelo en donde estaban de pie y empezaron a recoger el contenido de sus canastas para volverlas a guarda en estas; ambas sintieron una clase de fuerza opuesta que impacto en sus espaldas que por inercia las tiro al suelo como si de un par de trapos viejos se trataran, ambas sintieron un dolor insoportable en sus cuerpos por el golpe que habían recibido, por instinto se levantaron del suelo con algo de pesar al mismo tiempo que dirigían su vista al responsable de tal humillación, sus iris visualizaron a un pequeño zorrito de color amarillo con una franja blanca en el pecho de iris azules mar que poseía dos colas, este usaba un chaleco de color negro brillante junto con un moño rojizo y un sombrero de un tono negro, en su mano portaba un reloj de bolsillo de color dorado.

-¡**Mi lady, se le hizo tarde, se le hizo tarde mi lady!**-Pronuncio exasperado aquel zorrito volviendo a retomar su camino con paso veloz alejando de ambas erizas, las cuales lo vieron algo confundidas e intrigadas

-**Por los cielos, ¿qué rayos fue eso?** –Pronuncio la eriza rosa pastel viendo al pequeño zorrito de aproximadamente siete años alejarse de ellas

**-Solo Chaos sabe que ha pasado** –Pronuncio con delicadeza y confusión la eriza rubia al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mano a su cuello para tocar la esmeralda de su collar, que por desgracia ya no lo tenia usando- **¡Mi collar!** –grito alarmada volviendo su vista en tierra en busca de su medallón- **¡Mi collar, lo he perdido, el recuerdo de nuestra abuela!**

**-¡Se hace tarde mi lady, se hace tarde mi lady! –**Se escucharon ora vez los gritos de aquel pequeño zorro al occidente, ambas erizas voltearon a verlo para visualizar que este tenía levantada su mano derecha sujetando ambos medallones con su mano-** ¡Llegara tarde mi lady, dese prisa!**

**-¡Mi collar, ladrón! –**Grito María empezando a correr detrás de aquel zorro tan extraño- ¡**regresa aquí ladrón**!

**-¡María! **–Grito Amy al mismo tiempo que empezaba a seguir a su joven hermana, la cual estaba persiguiendo al joven zorro que había vuelto a emprender su huido rumbo a un pequeño bosque verdoso que se encontraba a un par de metros de su ubicación; el zorrito se introdujo a este extraño y verdoso bosque seguido muy de cerca por ambas erizas, llegaron a una clase de claro en donde en el centro había un árbol hueco de años, ya sin hojas y sin ramas al igual que un tronco gastado y atacado por los años, el pequeño se "escondió" detrás de este, ambas erizas sonrieron al ver que ya pronto atraparían a ese zorrito travieso, cada una se fue a un lado del árbol para asegurarse que aquel travieso no volviera a huir, caminaron con paso calmado tratando de no hacer ruido cuando llegaron a estar al frente la una de la otra- **¿Dónde se encuentra nuestro pequeño ladrón?**

**-mira Amy –**Pronuncio María hincándose en el suelo cerca de las raíces del árbol en donde se podía apreciar una clase de refugio o túnel-** nuestro amigo ha de estar aquí escondió, entrare un poco, lo veré y lo sacare de ahí recuperando mi collar hermana –**empezó a introducirse lentamente dentro de aquel hoyo oscuro hasta que sus manos ya no sintieron la tierra y un tipo de viento huracanado la empezó a atraer a su interior- **¡Amy ayudadme!**

La eriza rosa pastel sujeto el pie izquierdo de su hermana para tratar de impedir que callera, pero aquel viento huracanado no se dejaría vencer por aquel par de jóvenes, sino que también succiono a la eriza pastel adentro de aquel, ambas erizas se encontraban cayendo por lo que parecía ser un poso sin final, ya que a pesar de su larga caída en aire libre no podían visualizar el final, sus gritos de desesperación, miedo y angustia resonaban por aquellas paredes angostas iluminadas por lámparas de fuego, podían visualizar uno que otro mueble que se encontraba cayendo, subiendo o hasta suspendidos en el aire, sin dar aviso o ver el final traspasaron una especie de techo hecho de cristal a cuadros de ajedrez, sentían un dolor agudo en todo su cuerpo por el impacto que no pudieron dejar escapar un par de gemidos de dolor, se empezaron a incorporar lentamente aun con el dolor presente en ellas y gimiendo de dolor, por alguna extraña razón el golpe o el impacto no las había matado o roto algún hueso, lo cual agradecieron a Chaos, aunque eso no le preocupaba por el momento, ¿en dónde rayos estaban?, eso era lo que realmente les preocupaba, en ese momento se encontraban enceradas en una clase de habitación o lovi de color crema claro en dónde se encontraba una pequeña mesa de te en el medio y una puerta pequeña de unos 34 centímetros de altura con 17 de ancho.

**-¡por aquí mi lady, ya casi llega!** –Se escuchó la voz infantil del pequeño zorrito, ambas erizas se hincaron al frente de la pequeña puerta, y por la herradura de la chapa vieron al zorrito del otro lado con el reloj dorado en la mano, ¿Cómo rayos había cruzado al otro lado de la puerta?, la eriza rosa pastel se levantó suspirando amargamente hasta que su vista se enfocó en la mesa del medio, se acerco y noto una especie de mazapán con una inscripción algo extraña.

**-cómeme –**Pronuncio la eriza rosa en forma de susurro al estar leyendo su inscripción**- cómeme….cómeme….y encontré un dulce parecido al mazapán que decía cómeme, que al comerlo me encogió a la estatura de un ratón –**enseguida se hinco debajo de la mesa encontrándose con una pequeña botella de color fucsia transparente, la sujeto y la vio con detenimiento, su hermana solo la veía detenidamente con una mirada confundida, ¿Qué tenían que ver los cuentos de su abuela Alicia en esto?-** debajo de la mesa un frasco que decía bébeme que me hizo crecer deliberadamente como una gigante…¡María! –**Exclamo a gran voz Amy volteando a ver a su hermana**- creo que ya se en donde estamos….creo que nuestra madre estaba equivocada con que solo eran cuentos de hadas**

Amy corto a la mitad aquel pedazo de mazapán, una mitad la dio a su hermana María y la otra se la quedo ella para comer, sentía una especie de nudo en su garganta, y su corazón estaba lleno de confusión, pero solo deseaba que no fuera un hermoso y cruel sueño, mordió delicadamente la orilla del mazapán deslizando por su garganta solo un par de migajas cuando su cuerpo empezó lentamente a encogerse ante los ojos de su hermana María hasta estar de la altura de una muñeca de porcelana victoriana, María solo la vio sorprendida y se incoó al frente de ella, pero algo estaba faltando en todo esto…la llave, se incorporó nuevamente y se acercó a la mesa en donde había una llave de bronce con una terminación en forma de corazón, regreso a donde se encontraba su hermana Amy e igual que ella deslizo un par de migajas del mazapán por el interior de su garganta encogiéndose a la misma altura que su hermana mayor, ambas sujetaron la llave juntas, ya que el peso de esta era casi de tres siclos, y la ingresaron por la herradura de la chapa abriendo la puerta, se voltearon a ver entre ellas para después sonreír al mismo tiempo que la atravesaban visualizando una especie fructífera de fauna exótica y nada común del lugar de donde venían, sentían en su piel la fresca brisa del viento, caminaron tranquilamente por aquel sendero de hierbas verdes viendo con asombro los enormes árboles que se encontraban a su alrededor al igual que las gigantescas flores de diversos colores y aromas exquisitos, era casi como si fuera un sueño…un hermoso sueño hecho realidad…

-**Por fin llega mi lady **–Pronuncio una voz infantil y dulce, ambas erizas la reconocieron y voltearon asía el frente del sendero en donde se encontraron con aquel zorrito amarillo de dos colas y de iris azules con dos esmeraldas gigantes que radiaban por sí misma una especie de luz, al lado de este se encontraba una conejita crema de iris cafés que usaba un vestido rojizo junto con un moño en el cuello de color amarillento y un par de zapatos sencillos del mismo color que el vestido, una abeja que se encontraba a la par de la conejita de la misma edad que usaba un chaleco del mismo color del vestido de la coneja y un moño en el cuello del mismo color que el moño de la conejita, y una murciélago de cabellera blanca como la nieve, piel aperlada e iris zafiros que parecía que usaba pétalos de rosa rojiza como vestido, un vestido sencillo, elegante y algo exótico que resaltaba su bien definida figura-** ya nos había hecho esperar demasiado tiempo, joven Alicia….**

**Aquí termina el primer cap de este fic x3, si les gusto me dejen reviews *-* y si prefieren la historia original de Alicia en el país de las maravillas versión Sonic borro esta y la escribo mis guapas Bl**

**Se Despide Judith Rose Dark**


End file.
